In the oil and gas industry, cementing is a technique employed during many phases of borehole operations. For example, a cement slurry may be employed to cement or secure various casing strings and/or liners in a well. In other cases, cementing may be used in remedial operations to repair casing and/or to achieve formation isolation. In still other cases, cementing may be employed to isolate selected zones in the borehole and to temporarily or permanently abandon a borehole.
Because of the extensive use of cement in the oil and gas industry, the art would be receptive to alternative materials and methods for cementing wellbores. It would be an advantage if the alternative materials and methods are environmentally friendly while still producing comparable performance as conventional cement.